Alex Veneri
Alex Veneri History Alex came to camp at around 14, a little late. He spent around a month there after being claimed by Demeter and left for a year. He then came back at age 15. Around the time he left camp, he had battled another demigod and acquired their dual sabres, which Alex kept for a while. He stumbled back into camp, though he did not want to stay, people urged him to. Alex gave Nikkole M. a daisy at the Mess Hall one evening, where she questioned why he gave it to her. Alex replied with, "You know that game where they say, he loves me, he loves me not?" Alex said back, as a clue he had feelings for her. Alex had his first quest, going to the Underworld to free Hypnos and an unknown Hades child from captivation and torture. They succeeded in the event, with Mason (a good friend) having to go through immense torture to save Alex from a coma, Nikkole having commanded an army of undead to jump off a cliff, and Alex cutting the rope with a sword that had been lodged in a hellfire furnace which Alex had to shove his arm through. He began to think it was a mistake until she arrived at his cabin later and assured him it was not. They shared a first kiss and they became a couple for a while. They went well together, with Nikkole sketching on her notepad and Alex cracking jokes and giving sarcastic remarks. Alex had also acquired Mania's curse, which causes him to go insane sometimes when angered or messed with too far. This turns him into a rabid beast who cares about nobody, not even his best friends. He can keep it under control well now, but it used to be more rapid and happened daily. Then, Alex came back to camp one day where he figured out another man, Chase, had kissed Nikkole. They had made out and became somewhat together while Alex was gone, and Alex was not broken up with or alerted of the situation. People told Alex that it was just a kiss, or that Chase did it while she was in a coma. He believed it at first, but realized it wasn't the case. He was done with the drama, and left camp. He was 17 by this time, and stronger. Alex came back to camp, aged 18 now, with shorter hair and more defined muscles. He was also more tan, as if he had gone through a crazy war training while he was away from camp. He was still not feeling any of Nikkole's old group, such as Dawn or Salem. He didn't want to be near them. He disliked them with a passion, now, as it was if they agreed with anything that Nikkole did, and acted as if Alex was the bad guy in this situation. Alex came back to camp a few times, but acted invisible, as if he wasn't there. He got Zairan to go on a quest with him, where he met with Phobos and Deimos, and Phobos shot fear into Alex like never before. The duo then drugged Zairan and Alex where they were both severely wounded. Alex lost an eye and had scratches over his body, while Zairan got a gash on his chest. Alex killed a Drakon to blow off some steam, though he told people it was just to get cool armor. He got a pretty bad wound on his chest and left arm, but ended up defeating it. He got Salem to reluctantly make him some Drakon scale armor which he wears whenever he goes on quests. Alex wanted to be a nicer person, after he realized not all people are bad. He now only fights other demigods if he is trying to protect someone else, and the rest is just killing monsters. Although, he still makes rude sarcastic remarks to many people, but does not mean any real harm by it. Soon after, Alex met an Aphrodite girl by the name of Anna. He admired her and had feelings for her. Vail, another Hecate child, had feelings for her as well and it was quite obvious, but Alex kept quiet most of the time about it. One time, she fell off of the docks into the fire, and pulled her shirt off to wring the water out of it. Alex had been staring at Anna was a bit angered that he did this, insulting him various times. Alex apologized and felt extremely bad that he had done it. Soon, Andrew Mueller (a son of Dionysus), had realized Alex had feelings for Anna. He then used grape vines to force Alex and Anna close together in the fields, where they were forced to kiss each other to get out. Alex was afraid to at first, but then suddenly got desperate and kissed Anna, when Andrew suddenly let the vines go and they were freed. But Alex enjoyed it. He asked if he could do it again nervously, but Alex and Anna had just kissed again without warning. Nikkole had noticed this and felt a little bit jealous, as she still had feelings for Alex. Alex was confused and did not want to choose. He hung himself, thinking it would end his problems. Zairan revived him, as he was a child of Hecate who could do spells as well as minor necromancy. Alex lost his memory for a while. After staring at inanimate objects, and a few memory regaining potions, he got his memory back. Alex was then forced to choose, where he finally decided to choose Anna because he could trust her more. Alex was then surprised when a local suicide was on the news, which ended up being Nikkole. On a piece of paper, she had written "I'M SORRY." in blood. Alex is still depressed about this, and hopes that Anna can help him recover. Personality Alex is usually sarcastic and rude, but he does not mean anything more than a funny joke. Those who he really cares about or those who are going through a rough day, Alex will not be mean to, as he doesn't want them feeling even worse than they already are. He can take responsibility when needed, and can forgive most of the time. Nikkole and Chase were a rare occasion. When Mania's curse activates, he does not care about anyone or anything and attempts to destroy anybody in his path. Appearance Alex has smoky black hair, that he slicks upwards most of the time. He is 5'11 and just a little stocky. Alex has one dark gray eye, the other one an empty eye socket covered up by a black eye patch given to him by Zairan. Alex will usually either be in street clothes or his Drakon scale armor. He isn't one for suits. He has a scar on his chest and arm from fighting the Drakon, but they are fading, as of recently. Alex can also usually be seen wearing dog tags, which his grandpa (who was a veteran) had given to him. He rarely tells anyone this, but keeps them on all the time. He thinks of it as good luck. When Mania's curse activates, he begins to twitch and his eyes become bloodshot. He is visibly acting different and has a naturally scary vibe. Abilities & Powers General Abilities As a demigod, Alex obtains these traits and abilities. * ADHD: Alex' supernatural alertness and enhanced senses that keep him prepared for, and alive, in any combat that could take place. This also gives him the ability to inspect his opponent's fighting style, revealing the best way to compromise them during combat; an ability demigods generally receive. * Dyslexia: Alex has minor Dyslexia, but not to the level of the average demigod, as he does not make much use of Ancient Greek or Latin. He just does things with plants and agriculture. Demigod Abilities As a child of Demeter, Alex gains these powers. * Chlorokinesis: Alex is able to control and manipulate plants, as well as summoning them out of thin air. He is also able to telekinetically move them. '''Relationships''' Love Interests Nikkole M. Alex had romantic feelings for Nikkole and they had dated before Nikole cheated on Alex. He has since attempted to lose any interest in her whatsoever since then. Anna Alex loves Anna wholeheartedly and they are in a great relationship so far. He would be heartbroken if anything happened to her. Friends Wally Samuel Majikku Eeva Moarte Salem Harving Mason Graves Zairan Elerak Scarlet Family Demeter Demeter Children Rivals Dawn Hays Michael Petra Hades Enemies Phobos Deimos =